


Coffee in Bed

by in_sunshine, lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_sunshine/pseuds/in_sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn wakes up to her two favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee in Bed

Kathryn awakes to the smell of coffee and the sight of Chakotay’s face smiling down at her. She beams back at him, as she sits up and lets her eyes drift downward, to the sight of his wide shoulders and bare chest and then still lower to see his strong hands holding that wonderful coffee she’s smelling.

“I brought your favorite thing.” he grins, handing her the mug and his hands cover hers briefly as she cradles its reassuring warmth.

She brings the coffee to her lips, and watches his face as he sees her sigh in enjoyment as she gets her first taste. It’s as if he’s getting actual pleasure out of hers.

“You’re my favorite thing.” she tells him, setting down the coffee on the nightstand, and running her hands over his shoulders as she kisses his chest.

“Kathryn…” he groans as she lowers her lips down his body to kiss his tempting hipbones, “Your coffee is going to get cold."

With a smile, she straightens back up and picks up her coffee, taking another long sip, before wrapping her free hand around the back of his head and kissing him deeply.

“You focus on your coffee.” Chakotay tells her with a mischievous grin, kneeling down and settling himself between her legs.

Kathryn finds it hard to focus on remembering to keep sipping, already a mess of arousal, even before he starts to kiss her thighs. Every time she stops he stops, though, and she’s going mad with desire at the teasing. So she tries to drink it really fast, so that he will put his mouth where she so badly wants it, and ends up spilling some on herself, the coffee dripping down her chest and over her breasts.

Chakotay grins and stands up, wiping the coffee from her with his fingers and then holding them up to her lips for her to suck it off of them. His eyes flutter closed for a moment, as he clearly enjoys the feeling of her lips against his skin and the suction around his fingers.  
He gently kisses the tops of her breasts and feels him smile against her skin in reaction to the way her chest is heaving with the all heavy breathing she’s doing.

She’s managed to finish about two thirds of her coffee as he moves his mouth lower again, kissing under her breasts and she closes her eyes and enjoys the taste of the coffee and the feeling of his mouth. 

Chakotay takes his time, moving down her body, but then he kisses her hips and says, “You should finish your coffee." as he moves lower and kisses her pelvis .

Her groan comes out more like a purr. Kathryn bites her lip and it tastes delectably like coffee; Chakotay's kisses become harder and more insistent. He slowly runs his tongue around the edge of her opening with the lightest of touches, causing her to spill what is left of her coffee half in her mouth half on her chest and she swallows and moans his name. 

He swipes his tongue over her clit before thrusting it inside of her. His hands run over her thighs as he curls his tongue inside her, his upper lip pressing against her clit.

She drops the mug onto the floor and leans forward to grab onto his hair. Her hips hips seem to thrust themselves forward and she keeps moaning his name, as he speeds up his motions. She’s losing control, so wrapped up in pleasure of the feeling of him where she needs him.

In a moment of clarity, Kathryn places her hands on his shoulders and stops him, pushing him back slightly. He looks confused for a moment.

“Come up here. I need you inside me.” she demands, pulling him up to his feet.

He groans in arousal and guides her backwards on the bed as he crawls up to join her, kissing her deeply as he slides into her.

“You taste like coffee.” he teases as he moves his mouth down to lick the remains of what she’s spilled from her breasts, hands all over her.

He thrusts his tongue into her mouth with the next press of his hips against her and she shakes in enjoyment of the feeling of him and how much she loves the taste of coffee mingled with him.

Kathryn wraps her legs tightly around his waist and arches her body up against his, as Chakotay takes her slowly with long languid strokes. He pulls her up so she is sitting up in his lap and keeps thrusting into her.

She circles her hips against him and he moans her name, moving his lips to her breasts and taking her nipple in his mouth. Her nails dig into his scalp just a little in enjoyment, so he moves to the other nipple and she moans louder, tightening around him in response. 

She grinds down even harder on him, and her clit is rubbing perfectly against him and it is taking her so close to coming. He runs his hands along her waist as she increases their speed just ever so slightly until she hits just that right rhythm. 

His hands splay across her back and support her as her body shakes overcome by her orgasm.

Her movements slowly still, each rotation of her hips slower and smaller, and he kisses her slowly and deeply. 

He leans her back pulling her legs over his shoulders and thrusts into her slowly; she shudders, sensitive and reactive, and he groans, enjoying her response. Leaning his face toward her leg, he kisses her calf and she shivers and hoarsely whispers his name.

His movements stay slow as he murmurs how much he loves her.

Running her hands down his chest, she tells him, " I really do love you more than coffee, Chakotay."

As the words leave her mouth she feels him tense and spill inside of her with a groan, like he just can't hold it back suddenly. Kathryn can’t help enjoying that her words still have such a strong impact.

They lie there panting for a bit, before a smile overtakes Chakotay’s face.

“More than coffee, really?” 

“Just a smidgeon.” she teases, running her hand along his face and tracing his tattoo.

“That’s a rave review, coming from you.” 

“Well, how else am I supposed to respond to the gloriously sexy man who woke me up with coffee and sex?” she chuckles, tracing his lips with her finger.

"I'm happy to repeat this every morning for the most incredible woman I know." he offers with utmost sincerity, and Kathryn feels her heart might burst from the happiness she feels with him.


End file.
